It Surpasses All EnvyxEd
by sabakunohayley
Summary: Edward didn't know what it was about him that made him feel the way he did. But there was no doubt about it. He would follow Envy to the end of the world if he had to. Warning: EDVY: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"Envy,we're meant to sort out the intrusion and leave." Lust purred as Ed backed up against a wall, shaking at what Envy had just done to the guards.

"Yeah, yeah... just let me have a talk with full metal pipsqueak."

"I'm not a-" Ed began to protest but Envy threw the guard's head at him.

"Will you shut up?" He screamed.

"You can't kill him, Envy, he's an important sacrifice." Lust ordered and Envy sighed.

"I know, just leave already... I'll be out in five minutes, Meet me back at Father's base." Lust rolled her eyes and slinked back into the darkness.

Excitement rose up inside of Envy and laughter thundered out. Edward stared at him.

"I'm gonna kill-" Ed rushed to hit Envy, but his automail arm crunched and dropped down to his side.

"Good job your automail broke, full metal runt, or I might have had to kill you." Envy smirked and Ed growled at him."Now, now Edward-kun, be-HAVE!" Envy shouted and forcefully shoved his knee into Ed's stomach. Ed gasped as his knees gave way and he collapsed on the floor. "Not so cocky now are you, short boy?" Envy smirked and Ed coughed up some blood.

"Shut...up" Ed snarled and Envy's eyes narrowed.

"You just don't get it do you?" He spat and pulled Ed up by his collar, pressing him up against the wall while his feet were dangling in the air. "Listen here, full metal. There is noone here to help you. Noone here to hear you scream. Noone to hear you giving up. So just give up and throw your pride away, yeah? Or I really will have to damage your pretty face some more." He whispered in Ed's ear and bit the top of his lobe. Ed flinched and sighed at his helplessness. "That's right blondie, give up." Envy said while staring into his eyes. Envy's eyes then lowered, tracing every feature of Ed's face and even lower, noting every small scratch and mark on his body. Ed squirmed and kept looking at his feet. "Look at me." Envy commanded and lifted Ed's face up. Envy chuckled and suddenly let go of Ed, making him collapse a second time on the floor.

"What was that for?" Ed asked between spluttering for breathe. "You know I've gave up..." Envy smirked.

"Just a bit of fun, shrimp." Ed's eyes glared at him and Envy burst out into laughter. "One minute, full metal, I'm just going to get something." He casually walked out of the room and Ed writhed around trying to get out. He reached the door and was about to twist the handle until it suddenly opened and Envy was stood above him with an evil gleam in his eye and one of his hands behind his back. "My, my, vertically challenged edward, trying to leave when he SAID he had gave up." Envy kicked Ed inbetween speaking and lifted him up over his shoulder, then finally pushed him onto the floor and pinned him down. "I'm not allowed to kill you Edward, so can you not let me have my fun?" He asked, winking.

Envy pulled Ed's arms above his head and held them together with one hand. Ed squirmed, began to sweat and shut his eyes. "Calm down." Envy purred into Ed's ear and suddenly placed his other hand somewhere Ed really didn't want it to be. He suddenly flinched, causing Envy to chuckle. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Ed, only teasing." He whispered and slowly traced his hand upwards onto Ed's chest. Ed's cheeks suddenly grew an extremely pink colour and Envy smirked again. He suddenly produced a spiky collar from behind him and fastened it around Ed's neck. Then he began to attach a leash to the collar.

"What the hell are you doing? You sicko!" Ed began screaming but Envy grabbed his head and smashed it into the floor, then strangling him by pulling the leash too far back.

"Shut your pretty little mouth." Envy whispered and tied some cloth around his mouth. "There we go." He smiled and stroked Ed's cheek as he attempted to scream. It was a futile attempt though, as his calls of help were completely muffled. "Just to finish off..." Envy grabbed Ed's wrist and fastened a pair of handcuffs around them quickly. "What you gonna do now, high and mighty full metal?" Envy moaned in Ed's ear. Ed desperatley stared into Envy's eyes, a silent begging cry for him not to do anything and it made Envy shiver with excitement. "Nothing. And that's why I love this." Envy chuckled and leant down onto Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

The fairhaired boy shook his head and began to writh around, attempting to throw Envy off from kneeling over him. A grin stretched across the homunculi's face.

"Quit it, you're bugging me." He snapped, stood up and dragged Ed up against the wall with his leash. "This sure is fun, chibi-san. Lighten up a little." Envy smiled and breathed against the alchemist's cheek while Ed relaxed his body. "There we go." He purred and licked Ed's cheek, tracing his tongue to his mouth, licking all round Edward's lips. He began to squirm and moan. "Looks like chibi alchemist wants me to do something,eh? Hm, I'm not quite convinced." The homunculus smirked and carried on licking round Ed's mouth over and over again. Edward moaned and his eyes begged Envy to remove the cloth firmly tied around his mouth. "I guess if you're that persistant." Envy smirked, enjoying his sadistic ways.

"But if you insist, chibi-san." The homunculus tenderly whispered in Edward's ear, while he removed the knots, he had tied, in the cloth around Ed's mouth. Eventually when he removed it, Edward almost leapt forward, placing his dry lips onto Envy's. "Woah there, bit energetic aren't we, alchemist?" Envy laughed and Ed grabbed Envy's shirt with handcuffed hands and shoved his tongue into Envy's mouth. After roughly kissing eachother and Envy's hands undid Ed's plait and tugged and pulled his hair, Envy pulled away. "My, my. You do have some fight left in you. Thought I was a sicko?" Envy remarked, then, with strong impact, pushed Ed away from him, against the wall.

"Shut up, Sick homunculus." Ed retorted, while staring him deep in the eyes. Something twitched in Envy's gut, making him angry at the chibi's retortion. He grabbed hold of Ed's leash and pulled him close.

"I think you're the one who needs shutting up." He tugged roughly on the golden eyed boy's hair and sneaked his tongue into his mouth for a second, then he quickly took it out. Edward's eyes shone with disappointment and longing and Envy went to kiss him again, but bit on Ed's lip extremely hard. Blood leaked from the cut and Envy chuckled while Ed's eyes welled up. "That's what I thought." He whispered while licking up the blood and moaning.

"You're disgusting." The chibi whimpered and Envy pulled him onto the floor.

"Didn't I say shut up?" Envy growled and began ripping Edward's trousers off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, Chibi-san, right now I do believe I am pulling your trousers and underwear off. Do you want the cloth back around your mouth?" Envy remarked and punched Ed in the stomach again. He then began to carry on pulling Edward's boxers off. When he finished, he grabbed the clothes and slashed them into pieces with one of the guard's swords. "Don't have anything to put back on now, do we?" He laughed and winked at the blushing Ed who was attempting to cover his private parts.

"Right, what to do now..." Envy muttered and suddenly his eyes glimmered and he pulled Ed up with his leash. "Stand here." He commanded and pushed him up against the wall, while picking up the sword and stabbing it between the handcuffs, bounding Edward to the wall. It was all too fast for him to even think of how to stop Envy.

"Do you have to do this? Envy?" The small alchemist begged and pleaded but it just fueled Envy's sadistic tendencies.

"Yeahp, you, chibi-san, need to be disciplined. You'll be getting no pleasure from me until you're begging and screaming for 'Envy-Sama' to please you." The homunculus filled the room with roars of laughter. "Oh, yes I almost forgot." Envy grabbed hold of Ed's shirt and ripped it in half. "I want a complete view of that innocent little body of yours." He winked and walked a distance away from the chibi alchemist.

"What? Where are you going? Envy get back here this instant!" Ed screamed, but Envy kept his back to the alchemist and kept walking, grinning away from Ed's sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy kept walking till he reached the door, but to Ed's suprise, he stopped and slammed it shut, locking it with a key he had produced from somewhere. His beautiful mouth stretched into a manic grin and he began laughing. Edward wearily looked up, tired and worried what was going on in the homunculus' mind.

"What's so funny Envy?" He whispered as his mind raced of all the possibilites that the energetic 'teen' would do to him.

"Nothing, shrimp." He replied and then dropped the key into his mouth and swallowed. "Just that, we're stuck in here till I have my fun and I let you go." He smiled slightly, but his eyes burned with desire, Edward could tell just by looking at him.

"Come here then." The alchemist begged, throwing away all of his dignity and pride. Envy chuckled and leant against the door behind him.

"Patience is a virtue, little alchemist, shh." Envy whispered and slowly pulled his shorts down, revealing that he had no underwear on.

"I don't even know what that means.." Ed muttered,while looking at the ceiling, he then looked down at Envy.

"Something caught your eye?" Envy teased and began slowly touching himself while staring directly at Edward.

"Sh- shut up!" Ed stammered and began looking at the ceiling again.

"Pretending you don't want me again now, are you?" Envy called at the alchemist. "Cos we both know the truth, Edo-kun." His words silkily slipped through Ed's ears and he shivered, trying to shake them away. "Still quiet, eh? We'll have to change that mind of yours then won't we?" Envy questioned eagerly and began rubbing faster and faster.

He carried on doing so, glancing at Edward every now and then between shutting his eyes. He started to moan and each moan increased in volume, scratching and biting at Edward's insides.

"Can't you... shut up?" Edward breathed and Envy slowed down and heartlessly laughed.

"Why? Do you want me to be moaning for you?" He grinned and then carried on, completely ignoring Ed's protests and begging, in his own world of pleasure. Edward tried to make his begging louder, but Envy's moans drowned out his pleas. His body slumped, giving up on his fantasies and he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes,

"Please... Envy-sama."

The single whispered sentence stopped the homunculus in the midst of his pleasure and he strode towards Edward, a content smile on his face.

"I knew you would beg your master here for some pleasure." He grinned and suddenly removed the sword from between Edward's handcuffs. "Now get down." Envy shouted, pushing Ed onto the floor, before he had the chance to obey his master.

"I would have-" Ed opened his mouth to protest but Envy jumped on top of him and slid his tongue into the fairhaired boy's mouth. They danced with eachother, inside one another's mouths, ferociously until Edward suddenly pulled out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Envy demanded, yet gently leaning his face onto Ed's.

"Please master, your slave wants some pleasure..." Edward dirtily, yet innocently whispered. Envy's mouth turned up and he pulled Ed's hair back.

"You naughty little boy." He laughed and slid his hand down Edward's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy pulled the fairhaired slave's head to the side and began licking and nibbling his neck fierily.

"I hope you know what it means to be my slave, Edo-kun." Envy purred into Edward's ear and before giving him a chance to reply, pushed himself down and began licking Edward in a completely different place. All of the breath was knocked out of the innocent alchemist and he began to moan. Envy withdrew his tongue to smile at Ed's helplessness and then began to lick again.

"Why a-are you such a...tease?" Edward attempted to ask Envy between his moans.

"Oh, did you want something?" Envy giggled under his breath and felt Edward with his hands, causing him to gasp.

"Y-you could... put it in.." Envy lifted an eyebrow and stared up at the alchemist.

"Put it in where? My butt?" The homunculus bluntly stated and laughed while Ed blushed.

"No, p-put it in your m-mou-!" The small alchemist began to beg but Envy was ahead of him before he finished his sentence and he began to moan even more loudly and helplessly. The black haired teen carried on for a long while until Ed was screaming for Envy.

"A-ah, Master! Master! I-I'm going to come..." Edward shouted in between moans, causing Envy to smirk and suddenly withdrawing from pleasuring the small alchemist. The innocent boy's face dropped and he whimpered.

"Why did you sto-" He began but the homunculus placed his fingers into Ed's mouth, making him suck them.

"Now, now, Chibi-san, I'd say it's about time that Master gets some pleasure, is it not?" He chuckled, taking his fingers out of Ed's mouth, standing up and forcing the fair boy's head down to pleasure him. Edward began to struggle but then admitted defeat and obeyed his Master's orders.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, booming and shaking the room and the, now disturbed, people inside it. "Shit... what's going on?" Envy cursed and lifted Ed up, looking into his troubled eyes. "Edo-kun, I need you to transmute your clothes back together, can you do that?" Edward nodded, worried of what was going on and suddenly remembering about where his brother was and what he could have been doing before he began this strange encounter. Envy gently removed Edward's handcuffs, allowing the slave to transmute his clothes back on. He put his own clothes on while the alchemist did the same and was surprised that he hadn't ran away while he had the chance

"What's going on?" Edward whispered, sounding extremely fragile and scared. Envy smiled a true smile, touched by how cute Ed was and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry chibi-san, I'll get us out of here." He promised, while tenderly holding him and stroking his side. Envy then lifted his head up and placed his lips upon Ed's and they kissed each other passionately, as if they would never share the moment again. Envy smiled and tucked Ed's collar and leash under his shirt while the alchemist wasn't noticing and then withdrew from the kiss. "Let's go." He whispered and blew Ed a kiss, before slicing away some skin from the fair boy's arm, causing him to faint from even more blood loss. The homunculus caught Edward before he fell and stared at his beautiful features and stroked his face, then picked him up and carried him out of the crumbling building.

Envy emerged from the rubble with Edward in his arms, in front of Alphonse and two army soldiers.

"I'll leave the pipsqueak with you." He remarked and took one last longing look at his play thing and disappeared.

"Brother!" Alphonse squealed and ran to his brother's body on the floor. "Who on Earth was that...?" He asked himself and embraced his older sibling into a hug. He then noticed something pressing through Edward's shirt and pulled it out of the top. "A.. SPIKEY COLLAR?" Al exclaimed, confused, and removed it and left it in front of the rubble that was left of the building.

The only reminder of their encounter was left there. To unknowing eyes, a strange item that had nothing at all to do with the envious homunculus and the state alchemist of the Elric brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward sighed, damn that idiotic Colonel for giving him so much paperwork! As if he hadn't had enough work with the two week long, pointless mission he had just got home from. Grumbling to himself, the Elric flashed back to the day Mustang told him about the mission...

"...And so I need Al to stay here and help me with my paperwork and you to go on a mission to help a village." Edward stared at the Colonel blankly.

"So you've been so busy chasing skirts, me and Al have to help you finish ALL OF YOUR WORK?" Ed screamed at him, his anger rising up, hell, he hadn't even been called short yet!

"No Full metal, I merely think this will help you and your brother achieve new skills." Mustang breezily replied. Ed shot daggers at him and was about to have a rant but he cut him short. "I don't want any drama. Just go to the train station tomorrow morning to..."

And of course I had to go along with it, didn't I? Edward carried on grumbling to himself. He was so tired from walking from the train station in Resembool to his home with Winry and Grandma Pinako. He gazed up at the seemingly never-ending hills that he had yet to climb and sighed. Might as well have a rest, I guess... Edward thought, set his bags down and laid into a stereotypical fairytale bed of flowers. Before he knew it, the warm midday sun slowly shut his eyes and he was fast asleep in the remote fields. Little did he know, there was all sorts of things creeping around Resembool that day... let alone sadistic, sex-obsessed, possessive homunculi.

Envy had searched everywhere, he was just about to give up. Where WAS that damn chibi when he wanted him? He hadn't seen him for months since their strange encounter and he was gagging for more entertainment and pleasure from the inexperienced Elric. But he had been searching for so long, a week or so constantly now, but he couldn't find the fair haired boy anywhere. One last try around his house then, Envy thought and set off on a trail that led the way. When it looked like he was about twenty minutes away, he saw a figure laid out on the grass and was intruiged. He picked up speed and ran toward it. When he was even closer, he was shaking from excitement, from what he could see, this figure was on the short side and was wearing a red coat. "O, chibi-san~" He shouted and ran as fast as he could.

"What? What do you want Al?" Ed groggily mumbled as a shout awoke him. When he opened his eyes, he remembered he had fell asleep in the field and that Al wasn't with him. "Damn, how did I fall asleep? It's all damn Mustang's fault." He muttered and sat up, staring at the sky. Wait... If it wasn't Al who woke him up, who was it shouting? This area of Resembool was hardly largely populated, in fact, noone was barely ever around here. So who was shouting...? He frantically looked round and then slowly got up to get a wider view. Suddenly he was knocked onto the floor again. He opened his eyes and was looking up at a strangely happy, violet eyed face. "OH MY GOD." Edward screamed and tried to crawl backwards. It was futile though as he had Envy and his unnatural weight on top of him.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE, YOU STALKING PALM-TREE?" Ed screamed at his unsuspected visitor. The homunculi's face dropped for a second but then turned into an angry sneer.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Envy hissed and pulled the smaller boy's hair, smashing his head against the floor angrily.

"To be honest, if the first thing you're going to do is tackle me to the floor then hurt my head, NO I'M NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU." Edward retaliated and attempted to push the envious thing off of him, but he was too heavy.

"Stop trying to get rid of me. We both know you enjoyed it last time, chibi-san, can't you enjoy a little something again?" Envy winked and leaned down to kiss him but Edward, for once, caught him off guard and managed to stop him.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" The short tempered boy growled and pushed Envy off of him with all of his strength. Envy's mouth pulled into a grimace and he pulled Edward from where he was laid to on top of the Homunculus.

"You know sometimes, Edo, I do wish you'd shut up." The green haired boy whispered and began to angrily kiss the alchemist. At first, Edward reluctantly participated but Envy just tasted too good. He slowly, but surely, allowed his tongue to move freely with the Homunculi's. Moans erupted from deep within the chibi and he blushed at the noises he was making. Envy cruelly pulled away and smirked, that old smirk that Edward remembered from last time... "See full metal pipsqueak, I knew you'd enjoy it." Edward wriggled in embarrassment.

"Shut up..." He whispered, whilst his cheeks grew to a shade of the flowers they were laid on.

Envy pulled a large smile and let out a chuckle. "I'd like to see you try and make me, Edo-kun."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size then." Edward retorted and grabbed Envy by his Lycra crop top, pulling his face against his own. Envy sneered.

"Not quite that easy, shortie." He laughed and pulled away. Ed's blood boiled and he climbed on top of the homunculus on all fours.

"I told you to shut up." He growled and traced his fingers around Envy's waist, each lap, his fingers teasing by slowly venturing into the homunculus' skort. 'Chibi-san thinking he's in charge is so fucking cute.' Envy thought to himself and gave in to the 'cute' boy's teasing for a while, causing him to quickly get an erection. He coughed when it was getting too much. Edward, distracted, looked up at the envious homuculus. 'Now!' He screamed in his head while looking at the disorientated alchemist's face. He grabbed the blonde plaited hair, ripped it back and pushed the boy off of him. Envy's mind raced with all the things he could do to little Edo-kun and he swore he heard Edward whimper a little at his vicious thinking face.

He held the fair haired boy's shoulders down and whispered wickedly into his innocent ears.

"I've let you have your fun. Now you're going to let me have mine." He chuckled at his words and licked down Edward's neck and then bit the skin above his collar bone. Ed gasped and began to rant. "Shut up." Envy snapped and forced his fingers into the alchemist's mouth. The golden-eyed boy half-willingly sucked them, dripping his saliva all over Envy's pale skin. The homunculus grinned and withdrew them and suddenly used them to touch the suprised boy's hard cock. He gasped and recoiled but the cruel homunculus held him down against the grassy floor.

"E-E-Envy.." The smaller boy moaned and Envy smirked.

"That's right, o'chibi san... moan for me." Edward blushed at the bluntness of his speech and went silent but Envy suddenly tightened his grip on his sensitive part and he cried out.

"Ah! Envy!" 'Damn that homunculus and his twisted sadistic habits' Edward complained in his head, but the green haired boy was giving him too much pleasure for him to grumble out loud.

"You like it secretly, Edo-kun. Don't deny it." He whispered, his voice silky and smooth. Edward shivered at how seducing the homunculi's voice sounded.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE Please read!

I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update this story, but you'll have to be patient with me. I've had lots of coursework from school, my exams are soon and as well as that I've been having rather shit relationship problems, so I'm sorry it's taking so long but try to appreciate a chapter when it comes out. I know the recent one is really short, but as I'm alot happier now, the next chapter will probably come quicker and be alot longer. But please be patient, I am really trying :)

-Hayley x


	8. Chapter 7

I hope this length is more to your guys tastes :)

sorry if you like winry... i tried really hard with getting an idea for this because i didn't want it to end up just random mansex. but yeah. enjoy, and feedback is appreciated

-hayley xxxx

"You like it secretly, Edo-kun. Don't deny it." He whispered, his voice silky and smooth. Edward shivered at how seducing the homunculi's voice sounded.

Ed stayed quiet at the trueness of Envy's remark and moaned while the sadist stroked his lonely friend.

"Please...master..!" Edward moaned and writhed about in discomfort and impatience. Envy pinned the short boy's body against the grass.

"Stop moving and shut up." He growled and Edward stopped momentarily. Suddenly a noise echoed around the valley that froze both of them.

"Edward! Where are you? I've been looking for hours... Granny's made dinner, I'm going back soon." A high girl's voice shouted and bounced it's way toward them. Envy recoiled in shock and apparent hurt.

"Who is she?" He hissed, not even looking into Ed's eyes, his own pressed shut. The alchemist stared up at envy, surprised at his strange behavior and replied slowly.

"Winry, She's my friend... and also my mechanic. Why?" Envy whipped his head round and stared into Edward's eyes, almost probing for the truth.

"You certain 'bout that, chibi-san?" He whispered, a slow grin appearing on his face. Edward's mind raced... that grin didn't look so good.

"...Yes, I'm sure...why?" He hesitantly replied and Envy once again ignored his question. The fair haired boy suddenly let out a gasp as Envy had lowered himself and started doing cruel things with his tongue. "What the? Envy! Winry is coming, STOP!" Edward began shouting at the homunculus but Envy just smiled and began sucking. The immense pleasure this gave Edward stopped him for a moment but then he began to resist again. "Please... Envy... Stop. What's your problem?" The shorter boy began to half beg, but Envy wouldn't listen, so he writhed around, trying to push the heavy weight off of him that was causing him so much inexorable pleasure.

"Edward! I found yo... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Winry screamed, aghast.

Edward could swear his heart stopped beating and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Envy was laughing, licking lust for the small alchemist, Winry stood, disgusted, confused and scared.

"Winry! I can ex-!" Before Edward could even begin his excuses, Envy forced his fingers once again into Ed's mouth. The alchemist was furious and bit with all his strength but Envy just smiled and began rubbing. Attempting-to-be-suppressed moans erupted from Edward and he was blushing and shivering and terrified.

"Stop it, you sicko!" Winry screamed at Envy and ran up to him and tried to pull him off of her Edward. The green-haired teenager stared up at the disrupting girl, amethyst eyes like daggers.

"What am I doing to your 'poor Edward', huh?" Envy remarked, almost reading her thoughts. She shook with anger and slapped him, stopping him from pleasuring his toy. Envy paused, deadly still and almost frozen by time. He removed his fingers from Ed's mouth and stood up, towering over Winry. "Did you really. REALLY just do that? You stupid whore!" He growled, anger vibrating the words louder and louder. His mouth ripped into a snarl and he grabbed the young girl by her throat, lifting her into the air. She choked for breath and Edward jumped up and tried to tackle Envy to the floor. However, Envy stayed upright and tripped Ed and placed his foot on top of his back, pinning him to the floor. "Stay out of this, shortie." Envy whispered and tightened his grip around Winry's neck.

"Let... go.." The blond-haired girl squeaked, a look of loathing on her face. Envy wrinkled his nose.

"How dare you look at me like that. Why would I let you go? Like you told me stop playing with MY Edward? That's right he's my O'chibi san, just in case you weren't aware of that small fact." Envy shouted into Winry's face and suddenly dropped her onto the floor. "Anything you want to say then?" He spat at her.

"How can you. Of ALL people own Edward?" She whispered, forcing herself to speak and rubbing her neck. Envy's mind raced and his body wanted to break apart every atom of her pretty little body.

"Well you see. Lab 5. He wanted it, I gave it him. Just now, I saw him a few months later and we did so again. He wants me. I dare say he loves me. Yet you come along and interrupt our fun, when I haven't seen him for this long. He is not YOUR Edward. You have no entitlement to him. So accept these facts and SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Envy calmly explained and then began to shout and lashed out, kicking her in the face. Winry cried out and then looked up at the sickening homunculus.

"You'll never deserve him." She growled and spat out blood on the floor at his feet. Edward crawled up, free from Envy's grip and pulled Winry away from the homunculus. Envy froze and stared at the protective hold that HIS Edward, HIS toy, had of Winry. Without thinking he ran forward and before Edward had a chance to make a transmutation, pushed him out of the way and began punching and kicking viciously at Winry.

"You are the one who will never deserve him!" He roared in between hits. Edward sat for a minute, grief-stricken at was happening. Then he realized what he had to bring himself to do. His hands clapping together somehow echoed through the valley, as he pressed them against the ground and sent spikes of land pushing Envy away from Winry.

"Don't. you. touch. her. again." Edward muttered, complete hate lacing his words but also an edge of the pain of being torn. The crazed homunculus turned to look at Edward and his eyes reflected so much hurt, Ed was taken aback. "Leave her alone." The alchemist brought himself to say and stared the pain-riddled Envy out.

"I'm sorry." Edward swore he saw Envy mouth those words before the silent message was cut off by Winry screaming.

"And you thought he cared about you? Look at yourself!" Winry laughed manically and Envy flinched visibly... So Edward didn't care about him? After everything... He thought that he loved him... Envy didn't know what to do as his mind whirred and everything blurred and messed up. He ran straight at the girl and threw her almost a few feet away. Edward cried out for Winry and screamed, running at the homunculus.

"What did I say, you sadistic sicko?" Envy, so caught up in killing Winry, didn't notice until Edward's fist connected with his face. He turned, defensive and kicked the boy straight in the stomach, knocking him over. As soon as he realized what he had done, he began to apologize.

"I hate you." Edward snarled, his voice so harsh and true. Envy couldn't show him the tears. He just couldn't. The humiliation would be too much. To show the shortie he cared that much... So he lashed out, let the anger take over. Edward transmuted his automail into a sharp point and began aiming at Envy, while the homunculus tried to hit with vicious kicks and hits. They were pushing each other so much, to the edge, to the point where they were aiming to kill. Envy stared into Edward's eyes amidst all of this and realized. What were they doing? His sensible conscious screamed at him. He stopped throwing kicks at the alchemist and barely missed a sharp stab of his automail. His golden eyes showed confusion and Envy let out a small smile. The homunculus took this moment of confusion to his advantage and pushed Edward on to the floor, almost in the form of a hug. "Chibi-san. Let's stop fighting." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight :)

I know this makes me sound like an annoying ungrateful bitch, but if you're going to leave a review please don't comment on how long it took me to update or how short of a chapter it is. I'm really trying to update as fast as I can and I just like you guys to enjoy the story:)xx

Oh and any suggestions where you want the story to go are welcome, I'd love to see what you guys think :Dx

The homunculus took this moment of confusion to his advantage and pushed Edward on to the floor, almost in the form of a hug. "Chibi-san. Let's stop fighting." He whispered.

"What are you doing? I'll fucking kill you, get off!" Edward was screaming frantically, driven by pure anger and hatred. He began swinging his sharp automail arm at the homunculus and Envy flinched, not backing away from the weapon but at Ed's intent to kill.

"Shh." Envy muttered and gently pushed the alchemist's arms down against the grass. Edward paid no attention to the homunculi's whisper and carried on struggling. Envy pulled at the blonde boy's chin, forcing him to look up. "Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me... so... pathetic. So I reacted stupidly. So stupidly. I really am sorry..." Envy began rambling to himself. "So yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I didn't want to hurt your friend, I just lost it, she was being a little cruel towards the end but I deserved it. I'm really sorry shortie." Edward stared at the homunculus, taken aback by his obvious humiliating, pain-staking apology. He slowly accepted the heartfelt apology until he heard the taboo.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" He playfully yet angrily shouted and broke free from Envy's grip and began punching forcefully. All the tension broke free from Envy, Edward's playful strong hits tearing off the chains of pain that he was bound by.

"That's more like it! What you gonna do, shorty?" Envy hollered and ran as far as he could from the bad tempered boy. The wind blew around him and for a minute he thought that Edward had just given up on him and walked off. This was until he heard a crack of a transmutation behind him and a sudden weight push his face against the floor.

"This." Edward growled, sat on Envy's back, and he pulled hard on the well looked-after hair. Envy winced but let out a shaky, tense, anxious laugh.

"Pull my hair? Well FULL metal, sorry to ruin your plans but that line of action is hardl-" The homunculi's glorified comeback was cut short by Edward pulling him round and suddenly stroking his soon to be erect cock. Envy cried out and rolled his head back against the dirt, in pleasure.

"No actually, this." The short boy smugly remarked and smirked at Envy while continuing to cruelly tease him. The green-haired boy couldn't take the pipsqueak being so cocky and so he retaliated.

"Wow O'chibi san, all by yourself, I have to say that is grand for you." He smoothly whispered and stared up into the strangely, still innocent eyes. The glimmer of angelic-ness in them made the homunculi smile and Edward took this is as a smirk.

"SHUT UP." He screamed down into Envy's face and punched him in the stomach, the victimized homunculus recoiled in pain, his face creased. But then it suddenly darkened with concentration and a sense of menace and before Ed knew it, Envy had thrown him back on to the hard dirt.

"What did I say about us not fighting, pipsqueak?" Envy whispered into his ear, patronizing him. "Just calm down and be quiet." He now whispered against the alchemist's pale,toned, quivering stomach. His tongue trailed lower and lower until it arrived at the top of the shorter boy's trousers.

"Stop it!" Edward screamed, with a note of panic in his voice. Envy shot up and stared at Ed's face.

"What's wrong?" Edward took in a few breaths and began to explain.

"Winry." Anger and impatience rose up inside of Envy and he let out a chuckle.

"You just about molested me and now we're talking about your little friend?" The homunculus laughed at an angry looking Edward and then cut off his laughter.

"Believe me when I say this homunculus, if the circumstances were simpler right now, I'd be ripping your clothes off at this very moment." Edward breathed out passionately and stared the green haired boy up and down, his eyes following the lines of his body. Envy had to wait a few moments to reply due to shock from the directness of his short... toy? No, he was something much more now. His...love? Envy shook his head and brought him self back to Earth.

"So what's stopping you?" He asked cheekily, tracing his finger down Edward's face. The alchemist grabbed Envy's hand and held it tenderly for a second.

"Because as much as I want to, for all I know my friend could be dying back there and we need to go check on her. Most of all, you need to apologize." He grinned and fell forward onto Envy, brushing his lips against his.

"You little tease." Envy spoke softly and laughed against the alchemist's soft lips. Edward pushed himself against the taller boy and slowly snuck his tongue into his mouth. They waltzed together and drifted off somewhere far away. Eventually, Edward forced himself to his senses and stopped the delicate kiss. The almost puppy dog look on Envy's face made the alchemist chuckle and shrug his shoulders as if to say, we have to.

Envy punched his pipsqueak lightly on the shoulder and rolled his eyes. His pipsqueak. His alchemist. His Edward.

"Fine." He mumbled and they both dragged themselves up off the dirt. Slowly, they walked back, trying to find Winry, their sides occasionally brushing and hidden smiles sparkled. Suddenly a muffled, crying, pained noise erupted into the air. Envy felt Edward's body jump and he suddenly ran in the direction of the noise, leaving Envy stood still. The alchemist disappeared out of sight for a moment and then Envy heard a ramble of shouts. He ran to the noise, worried about Edward. As soon as he got there, he wished he hadn't. The beaten up girl's eyes widened in shock and anger.


	10. Chapter 9

Envy punched his pipsqueak lightly on the shoulder and rolled his eyes. His pipsqueak. His alchemist. His Edward.

"Fine." He mumbled and they both dragged themselves up off the dirt. Slowly, they walked back, trying to find Winry, their sides occasionally brushing and hidden smiles sparkled. Suddenly a muffled, crying, pained noise erupted into the air. Envy felt Edward's body jump and he suddenly ran in the direction of the noise, leaving Envy stood still. The alchemist disappeared out of sight for a moment and then Envy heard a ramble of shouts. He ran to the noise, worried about Edward. As soon as he got there, he wished he hadn't. The beaten up girl's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Why are you here? Get out of here before Ed kicks your ass!" She shouted, quite confident for someone who looked as beaten up as herself. Edward shortened the distance between himself and Winry and put his arm around her.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay. Envy has something to say to you." Envy stared at the perfect, golden-eyed boy, his heart in his stomach.

"Why would he have something to say to me? Aren't you two like arch enemies or something? I've never met him before..." Winry sounded lost and dazed and the two boys shared a puzzled look.

"Winry, I-" Envy began but Edward punched his hand through the air, as if to silence the homunuculus.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Ed almost whispered against her cheek, causing shivers of anger and jealousy to run up Envy's spine. He could have sworn he caught a teasing smile, from Ed, out of the corner of his eye. Winry looked up at Envy, looking as confused as ever and exhaled loudly.

"No, actually... I was just working in the shed and I woke up here... I must have gone for a walk and fallen asleep." She slowly worked out the story and tried to sit up, causing her to cry out in pain. "Shit!" She stuck out her arms and inspected her body. "How the hell am I so beat up?" She looked at the two boys, as if they might know the answer. The alchemist and homunculus shared a glance and nodded.

"I don't know Winry, me and Envy were just...walking... and we saw you laid here." Edward explained and the amethyst eyed 'monster's heart fluttered that Edward was telling such a lie for him. Winry looked really confused now, and a little scared. "Maybe we should watch you a little closely, so you don't hurt yourself again." Edward half-joked and helped Winry on to her feet. "Come on Winry, I'll carry you." He promised and lifted her up on to his back. She looked so dazed by it all and fell asleep almost straight away.

They began walking to Ed's home slowly through the painted fields. "So what am I now, eh, pipsqueak? Your mistress?" Envy laughed and winked at the alchemist. Edward looked up and stared death into the homunculi's eyes.

"If I weren't carrying her, you'd be so dead right now." He retorted and they silenced for a few minutes.

"You didn't answer me." Envy whispered, interrupting Edward's daydreams.

"What?" He asked impatiently but with an edge of curiosity to his voice.

"What am I to you?" The green-haired boy stopped walking and stared at Edward, his question lingering in the air. Ed stopped dead and turned to look up at him. He paused for a second, almost thinking about his answer and closed his eyes.

"You're someone." He sighed. Envy very nearly chuckled but stopped himself, satisfied with a smile.

"You could have picked anything and you chose 'someone'?" He sat down on the grass, Ed groaned, gently placed the sleeping girl down and sat next to him.

"Don't make me admit how much I like you, monster." He could have swore he saw the homunculus blush but then Envy recoiled, hurt.

"You think I'm a monster?" Envy's head dropped down and he started playing with his hands. Edward was shocked at how much of an effect his words had on the boy and wanted to reach out to him. He grabbed his arm and forced his face right in front of his own.

"The only reason I think you're a monster is how you've made me love you so much." He whispered. Before Envy could think of a smart comeback or before he could wallow in embarrassment, Edward pulled at his collar and embraced him in a welcoming kiss.

When they separated, Envy had a look in his eye that Ed couldn't distinguish.

"What are we going to do then?" He breathlessly whispered, while staring into golden eyes.

"Huh?" Ed asked, clueless.

"We're not the most normal pair, Ed." The homunculus broke his point down.

"I'll come with you." said Edward, a millisecond after Envy had finished talking. The alchemist was shivering with what would happen. Even they didn't know.

"Scared, Chibi-san?"

"You wish." Edward flashed the taller boy a grin and they began to escalate to another height of passion, to another scene of the unknown and to the future.


	11. Chapter 10

"Scared, Chibi-san?"

"You wish." Edward flashed the taller boy a grin and they began to escalate to another height of passion, to another scene of the unknown and to the future.

Envy throatily chuckled and looked up at his golden eyed friend, but then his grin slowly became a frown. A large exhale escaped him.

"Easier said than done." The usually composed homunculus whispered and explored Edward's excited eyes. The twinkling froze at Envy's worry.

"What do you mean?" The smaller boy questioned, although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"I somehow doubt that my 'family' and your lovely dog friends will happily accept us being together." Envy weakly grinned, trying to put a sarcastic and humorous spin on everything. He suddenly was met with a strong kiss and fell back on to the grass. He looked up at the culprit.

"Who said we have to tell them?" The alchemist whispered, tracing Envy's frame with his pale fingers.

"O-Chibi san, what are you talking about?" The dark-haired boy offhandedly replied and looked up at the sky.

"We can hide. Until this whole commotion blows over and then we can slowly work something out. Run away together." Edward breathed against the homunculi's skin and gently kissed his cheek.

"That sounds too tempting and too good to be true." Envy groaned and carefully pushed the cute alchemist off of him, allowing himself to stand up. "But first of all, I do believe you have a package that needs returning." He pointed at the sleeping Winry, who was completely unaware of their hushed tones and serious conversation. Edward looked up, begging the homunculus with his eyes, as if he wanted the older boy to sit down and pursue the serious topic further. "Ed?" Envy called, while continuing to stare at the passing clouds. When he received no answer, he cracked his head down and impatiently stared at Edward, who was deep in thought. He felt the violet eyes burning into him and eventually looked up again.

"Can't we-" Ed struggled to verbalize his thoughts and gestured at the floor.

"Later. We really need to take the girl back." Envy distastefully smiled, while shaking his head, and lifted Edward over his shoulder. With the unusual response of no struggle or argument, he placed the alchemist's feet on to the ground. "Cheer up, full metal chibi." Envy softly whispered and placed his lips against Ed's forehead. This received a small grin, causing Envy to grab Ed's hand, while lifting Winry over his shoulder. "Come on." He murmured sweetly and they slowly made their way through the flowers, shadowed by the setting sun.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Ed. Who's your little friend by the way?" Grandma Pinako asked bemusedly while they sat drinking tea in the living room. Envy let out a snort by the fact of being called small compared to Ed, but managed to only just cover it up with a cough. However, he still received an evil glare from Edward across the room. This passed by Pinako and she carried on pleasantly, yet curiously, looking at Envy.

"Well, I'm-" Envy began to explain but Edward cut him off.

"He was just passing by, but I'm helping him through the valley now, so we'll be seeing you." The golden eyed boy's mouth opened into a small smile as he pushed Envy out. He turned to face him and hissed.

"Wait outside, don't do anything stupid. I'm just saying goodbye." Before Envy had the chance to retort, Edward slammed the door.

Envy stared out at the landscape, puzzled at the alchemist's direct push out of his home. Meanwhile inside, Edward stared at Grandma Pinako with wide, well-hidden, teary eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I've been asked on a really important mission. I'll be gone for about a year." He gently said. Grandma Pinako smiled, amused.

"You'd be gone that long anyway." She chuckled and patted him on the back. "It's fine, Ed. Enjoy yourself." She pulled him into a hug and he smiled, amazed by her kindness.

"Can you tell Winry that I said sorry that I'll be gone so long? And tell Alphonse the same and that I'm sorry for leaving him with so much work? Tell them that I'll be fine and they don't need to worry or look into it?" Edward whispered and Pinako nodded. "I best go then." He whispered and walked out, bringing his hand over his shoulder and waved. He shut the door with his foot, looked at Envy's back and grinned. The purple-eyed androgynous boy sensed his presence and whirled around. Before Ed knew it, Envy was curled round his body and whispering in his ear.

"Shall I transform then, Shorty? And then we can get going on our adventure." He purred. Edward blushed and pushed the seductive homunculi off of him.

"Not here, dumbass. We're right outside my house, let alone my fucking town!" He stammered, although Envy could see hidden excitement. He tried to begin walking but Envy grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards his chest. Edward looked down, clearly embarrassed. "What?" He whispered into Envy's chest, sulking. Envy pulled the chibi's chin up and smiled at him, before kissing his forehead.

"Nothing, I just like seeing your face." He chuckled and pulled Edward up on to his shoulders.

"Where are we going then idiot?" Edward shouted down to his kidnapper and smirked.

"Don't get cocky with me, midget." He laughed and rocked Ed round on his shoulders. "We're going to the ruins of Xerxes in the East. We'll hide out there for a while." He gently explained and patted his chibi's knees, momentarily letting go of the hold on him. "We can go on the route that goes through that mining town, Youswell." He explained and looked back round at Edward for any questions. The alchemist's face turned pink and he grabbed Envy's hand and kissed it.

"Let's just go. You can transform as soon as we get out of Resembool, just make sure that it's a hidden path. We don't want anyone to see us." Edward smiled and rested his hands on the top of the homunculi's head.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Envy teased and suddenly flew through the landscape.


	12. Chapter 11

They could hear the noises of the mine before they saw the sign reading 'Youswell'.

"Here we are then, best transform into a normal looking person." Edward joked. Envy pretended to join in with the laughter but then dropped the younger boy off of his shoulders and on to the floor. Edward smirked and curled his leg round Envy's ankle, pulling the homunculus down on top of him.

"Touché." Envy grinned and rewarded Ed with a soft kiss, before getting up and quickly transforming in to a young farmer boy. Edward slowly joined him and whispered in his ear.

"Cute, but I preferred you more before." laughed Edward, kissing his cheek. The amethyst-eyed boy grimaced and began ferociously kissing Edward, then playfully pushed him on to the floor. Envy started to walk off.

"You remember me, right?" The small alchemist bragged at the swanky new hotel desk. The large bearded man raised his eyebrows, a confused expression on his face. Edward was at loss of what to do and Envy was chortling at his uselessness. He began gesticulating and the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"Of course I'd remember a pipsqueak like you!" Edward twitched but carried on politely smiling, with Envy chuckling in his ear. "You and any of your friends are welcome here for free, any time you like." He grinned and slapped a nervously laughing Edward on the back. "Come on, I'll show you guys to your room. Two singles or shared? " He asked and before Ed could say anything, Envy interrupted hastily with,

"Shared." And then smiled at the man. He chuckled and showed them to their room.

Back in Central Headquarters, Roy looked out of the window at the setting golden sun. His face held a worried expression and he sighed.

"Ed said he was catching the train back from Resembool three days ago... where is he?" Roy wondered out loud and closed his eyes. "I guess I'll have to do something about little full metal." He exhaled and set off home.

Envy, still disguised as the farmer boy, shut the curtains, blanketing the boys' room in darkness. Edward gingerly felt his way to the bathroom, to avoid being attacked. He shut the door slowly, found the light switch and sighed in relief at his new found safety. He locked the door and put the key on a side table. Ed fell onto the floor and allowed his breathing to return to normal.

"Like a lamb to slaughter." A menacing voice rose from the silence and bloomed in to deafening laughter. Edward turned round and attempted to grab the key off the side. His attempt was futile, however, as Envy, back in his usual form, pounced on him and pinned him down to the cold tiles. This knocked the key flying and Ed's whole body was restrained by the possessive monster which had hold of him.

"Is this always necessary?" Edward struggled, fuelling Envy's sadism further and causing him to grin wildly.

"Well of course, Edo-kun." He chuckled and gently stroked the alchemist's hair. Ed grimaced, pulled Envy down by his hair and angrily kissed him. The homunculus pulled back and smirked. "Someone's a little feisty, huh?" Edward let out a fake laugh and suddenly flipped the sadistic boy over. "Oh, you're no fun." Envy purred in Ed's ear. He began to kiss his chibi-san passionately. Ed clung onto Envy but the dark-haired boy cruelly withdrew. The homunculus almost giggled, kissed Ed on the forehead, unlocked the door and left. Edward stayed lying on the floor and let out a sigh, covering up a small smile.

Roy Mustang awoke with a sigh. He called and called but no one knew where Full Metal was. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the planet.

"Guess I'll have to go and put up some missing posters, then." He whispered to himself and set off on a mission to find his little alchemist.

Edward Elric was pissed. Angry. Livid. His auto mail was wearing him down and his lips were chapped and dry.

"Remind me again, why we can't travel to the ruins by your freaky beast form?" Edward grumbled and the older boy smiled at him.

"You said we couldn't be seen. Travellers and merchants pass through here." Envy chuckled and pulled the alchemist close so that he could brush his lips against his. "Sorry O'chibi-san. Thought you were an alchemist, transmute something." Envy grinned, patronizing Edward, whispering in his ear. Ed sighed and pushed the annoying homunculus off of him.

"Equivalent exchange, stupid. You got any hydrogen or extra fabric that I can make clothes from?" Ed retorted and he could have sworn he saw Envy blush, causing him to laugh. The homunculi's brow creased into a frown. Ed began to apologize for his snappy remark but when he turned around, Envy was busy pulling his tight Lycra top over his shoulders. The little alchemist's cheeks reddened a little and Envy sniggered.

"Change that into a hat or something. Protect that precious face of yours." He whispered and gently kissed Edward's nose. The golden-eyed boy grabbed Envy's hand and forced a kiss onto his lips. "I was lying." Envy randomly blurted out. Edward's face pulled into a picture of confusion.

"Eh?" He offhandedly questioned and stared at the older boy's knowing smile.

"No travellers or merchants pass through here. I just wanted a romantic walk with you." Envy teased and before anger could pour out of the fuming Elric's mouth, Envy pushed him on to the dusty floor and wildly kissed him. "Shhh." The amethyst-eyed boy whispered and smiled down at Ed. He opened his mouth to argue but Envy cut him off. "Come on, if I transform, we'll get there before night falls." He reassured Ed and they both eyed the quickly setting sun.

"Alright." Edward sighed and closed his eyes while Envy transformed.

"Hop on." Envy spoke in his new abnormal voice, although as chilling and creepy it sounded, it brought a sense of security and safety to Edward. The two of them rushed off, competing in a race against the darkening sky.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hello friends. What brings you to these ancient ruins?" A red-eyed man stepped from the darkness and smiled.

"An Ishvalan." Envy smiled, greeting him, but with an air of remorse crawling up his throat. How could he ask for these people's help after all he had done under the orders of his father?

"Could we hide out here? We won't use your supplies and we'll help to improve your community, I swear." Edward pleaded and the Ishvalan chuckled.

"Worry not. As long as you do not disturb the peace here, you can stay for as long as you wish."

"Thank you so much. I'm Evan and this is my friend, Daniel." Edward lied, so that the people trying to find them would struggle to do so. The Ishvalan nodded, smiling.

"I am Jadron and this is my close family." Several Ishvalans walked out from the cave behind Jadron and he pointed at each family member. "This is my brother, Mickey. Son, Samuel. Father, Fredrick. Wife, Rachael and Daughter, Amri. There are many more of us spread throughout the ruins, but I shall tell them not to disturb you, unless otherwise asked. Come see us whenever you need something, we will be pleased to help. You can stay in the hut that is two caves left." Jadron explained, pleasantly, and pointed to the hut.

"Thank you again." Envy whispered, sincerity shining from his eyes as he shook Jadron's hand.

"It's strange to see you being so nice to someone." Edward pointed out to the homunculus, once they were in the hut.

"Problem?" Envy joked, pulled the chibi into a hug and removed his disguise. Ed shook his head and chuckled, then stared up at the mysterious boy.

"How come you get to take my disguise off, then just stand there as common boy, Daniel?" He half-joked, and then grabbed a handful of the disguised Envy's hair, staring into his eyes.

"You gonna change back or what?" Edward growled but the homunculus looked up and grinned.

"I'm not sure you can handle it." Envy laughed and winked at the increasingly angry chibi.

"Do. It." He muttered under his breath. Shivers ran up the homunculi's spine and then he transformed. All he wanted to do was please his chibi, tease him and make him moan out his master's name. Edward's eyes widened at the new determination that Envy was showing. The violet-eyed boy's face darkened as he pushed Edward against the wall.

"Are you happy yet?" He snarled into the boy's ear, pulled his hips forward, rubbing against him and scratching nails down his back. The alchemist cried out and yearned for the teasing sadist who wouldn't give him what he truly wanted.

"Nnn...Envy... please~" Edward moaned. Envy's gaze flicked up to meet the golden boy's eyes.

"Are you meant to call me that?" He snapped and threw the chibi on to the bed.

Edward's breath quickened and he stared up at Envy with conflicted eyes. Eyes full of fear, of the homunculi's power, but also excitement and anticipation.

"How about now?" He asked, an air of menace surrounding him. Edward nodded hesitantly. "Don't forget that you asked for this." Envy growled and began ferociously licking and biting the chibi's neck.

"Nnn, Master~" Ed sighed and his eyes were forced shut by his exhausted brain and abused body.

"So predictable." Envy whispered, though you could hear the smile in his voice. He stared down at the younger boy's face and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sorry to be so rough, but we both know you like it." He chuckled alone, breaking the quiet air. "How are you so cute?" He wondered and lay next to the chibi, shutting his eyes and let himself go to sleep.

Roy was furious. He had just received word that Edward Elric had been sighted in the desert, near the Xerxes ruins, with an unknown boy.

"What the hell is he doing?" The colonel fumed. "Lying to his carer, not telling his brother, best friend and his entire workforce where he's swanning off to?" He sat down on the military base sofa and pulled at tufts of his hair. Suddenly, he broke down into tears. That damn full metal had no idea what he was doing to Roy. The colonel who could look, but not touch. What would happen to his job if he did? Despite Mustang not meaning a thing to Edward, it didn't stop him being worried sick the other way around. However, as well as his job to care about, there was Riza. He cared so much about her, but his stupid brain threw out all thoughts when he saw the golden-haired boy. He held it in though, he loved Hawkeye too much. Mustang shook his head.

"If he's not telling us, we'll go to him." He stood up and stared at Armstrong, who was on the other side of the room. "You know what I want, right?" The large alchemist nodded and replied.

"Me and 5 officers to go with you to Xerxes and find Edward Elric." Mustang half-smiled and then twitched.

"Except for Hawkeye. And we must go now; we will lose him if we don't." Alex walked up to the colonel and put his hand on his shoulder.

"To say you act like you hate him, you really are going out of lengths this time. Don't worry, Colonel, I won't assume or say anything." He patted his shoulder and began walking away before turning and shouting. "Main door. Ten minutes. We will get to Xerxes this time tomorrow." Mustang stood breathless, and once he had gained his composure, ran off to get supplies.


	14. Chapter 13

Edward awoke feeling oddly refreshed and turned over to see Envy stood across the room, watching him.

"Why did you stop last night?" The golden-haired boy asked, his voice muffled by the thick pillows. Envy brought a hand to his face and chuckled quietly.

"You really don't remember?" He asked, amused by the chibi's forgetfulness. Ed propped himself up on the bed.

"...no?"

"I was pressing up against you on the bed, you were moaning and then you fell asleep. Cute." Envy teased. Edward tried to hide his face, but the homunculus saw the blush on his cheeks before he could. Ed suddenly felt a huge weight land on him and pull the covers from his face.

"I'm going to go and get some fire wood, food and whatever else I can find while I'm out there. I'll be travelling long distances fast, so you'll have to stay here." Envy explained and rolled over so that their heads shared the pillow.

"You won't l-lea..." Ed began but stuttered and choked on his worry. Envy stared at the boy with ruffled golden hair, his eyes shining. He shook his head and laughed.

"No, I won't leave you. If I do, I give you permission to come and kill me." He grinned and stared some more at Edward so that he knew he was telling the truth. Ed chuckled and uncharacteristically snuggled up to the homunculus.

"Alright." He whispered and placed a trail of soft kisses down the boy's pale neck.

"Mm. You can't run away either." Envy almost pleaded and stroked Edward's head. Ed looked up, with a faint smile on his face.

"Don't be stupid. If I wanted to, I would have left you by now. So, Shh." He whispered, pulled the amethyst-eyed boy against him and into a kiss. Envy got out of bed and dusted himself off.

"I really should go, if you want me to be back by night time." Edward hopped out of bed and hugged him. "I'll hopefully be back by tonight, if not it will be in the morning, so don't worry okay?" He murmured and Edward nodded, before surprising him with a passionate kiss. Envy broke off eventually, dazed. "I won't keep you waiting for too long." The homunculus winked and sped out of the hut's doors after transforming. Edward smiled and jumped back into bed.

Ed awoke in the late afternoon and decided to spend dinner with the Ishvalans to pass the time.

"Again! Again!" One of the Ishvalan children screamed in delight. Edward looked up from his simple transmutation and smiled at them.

"What do you want me to make this time?" He grinned. One of the smaller girls pulled on the sleeve of his disguise.

"C-could you make me a toy squirrel, please Mr.?" She asked. Edward rubbed her head and walked a few yards to pick up some wood. Crack. He had transformed it into a clapping squirrel. The little girl laughed, amazed, and ran away with her new toy. Ed turned back round but felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Evan." Jadron smiled. Edward let out a quick gasp.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

"It does not matter to us who you truly are. You wanted safety and we can give it to you. You also use your alchemy in such ways." He explained and gestured towards the children and gifts. "I like you." Edward breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Jadron into a hug before realizing his boundaries.

"Sorry. If anyone comes after us, don't lie to them. I don't want to involve you." Edward said solemnly. Jadron nodded.

"You have down well with the children but we must go for prayer now. Thank you." The Ishvalan patted his shoulder and led the children away.

"Praying to God, eh?" Edward murmured to himself. "Who knows?" Being with Envy had changed Edward in many ways. He caught himself thinking this and sighed. "You're crazy, Ed. Who knew this would happen?" He chuckled and was somewhat exhausted, so headed back to the hut.

Bang! Edward was woken up by a large noise coming from the door.

"Envy...?" He groggily shouted out and the banging suddenly stopped. He could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath. Worry suddenly filled Edward up and he jumped out of bed. What if someone had come after them? "At least Envy's not here, if that's the case" He thought and slowly walked to the door. Ed turned the latch and suddenly a weight pushed him n to the floor. Dizziness caught up with him and everything blacked out.

The Colonel. Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist. Why was he here? What did he care what Edward was doing with his spare time? Ed tried to move his hands so that he could prop himself up on the bed, but they were stuck. His wrists were tightly tied together with rough rope.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward screamed at the wide-eyed staring Roy. His eyes sparked when he realized that the chibi was awake.

"I could say the same for you!" The colonel shouted back and greeted Ed with a punch.

"You can't-!" Ed exclaimed but Roy cut him off.

"Why the fuck are you here? Why did you lie to Pinako? Why didn't you tell Alphonse where you were going and why didn't you tell me?" Mustang yelled at the shocked and confused alchemist. Ed pushed himself off the bed and tried to approach Roy, who was punching the wall.

"Colonel... why have you tied my hands together? Edward questioned, genuinely lost.

"I wanted to- But I- I said that I wouldn't- and you were just-" Roy hurriedly attempted to explain but got nowhere. Edward was worried. What was wrong with Mustang...? He walked right up the colonel and stared into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Roy looked up into the caring, worried, genuine eyes and lost it.

Suddenly, Ed found himself pushed up against the wall.

"Colonel! What are you-" But his flushed questions were cut off when Mustang forced his lips upon the small alchemist's. "Nn! Colonel! Mustang, what the fu-" Edward breathed between kisses, begging him to stop. "Roy!" Ed screamed, his voice laced with anger and embarrassment. The colonel looked up at him, a gleam in his eye.

"That certainly does not make me stop. I wonder if you moan out my name again..." He groaned and pressed his hips against the younger boy's. Edward moaned out in frustration, but also pleasure. He didn't want to admit it, but Roy rubbing up against him was making him uncomfortably turned on.

But it wasn't like with Envy.

And it certainly didn't feel right.

However, whatever messages his brain was sending out, his body just was not corresponding.

I'm so sorry, Envy.

Edward gave in to his body's desires.

"Mm~ Roy!" Edward cried out in pleasure, and then felt his hair be pulled back by his superior. Roy began kissing down Edward's neck, gradually getting lower. Ed knew this was wrong. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Please master!" That was when he opened his eyes and saw Envy stood at the door. In disguise, but it was undoubtedly Envy. Edward tried to shout out, tried to explain. But before he had the chance, Roy began to act on his cruel intentions and he cried out in pleasure.

Edward saw a tear fall down the homunculi's face before he ran out into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

"Envy!" Edward screamed and violently pushed Roy to the floor, kicking him in the stomach. The alchemist ran out of the door, searching the landscape with his eyes. It was useless. He had completely disappeared. "What the actual fuck, Mustang? Why? Why did you do this to me? You just-" Edward was hysterical; he had lost the one thing with meaning. His superior from work had done this to him. Everything was spinning and Ed felt like he was going the throw up everything he had ever eaten. He collapsed on the floor and began sobbing. Roy slowly got up and stared at the alchemist.

"What is going on? Who was that?" He asked, his tone almost embarrassed from what had just happened, but also confused and suspicious. Edward lifted his face from the floor and glared at Mustang. Realizing that it was he who first owed the chibi an explanation, he began. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I know it's my fault. But I really didn't mean for this to happen. You know I love Riza. It won't ever happen again." He solemnly apologized, looking down at his hands. Edward nodded, knowing that he, himself, could have stopped it from happening if he wanted to. "So who was that?" Roy repeated himself and looked up at Edward. The younger boy sighed.

"Envy." Mustang raised an eyebrow. "One of the homunculi." He bluntly said and awaited the shocked reaction. But nothing came from Roy. Ed shot a questioning look at him.

"I'm not surprised Ed, thinking about what's just happened, I know now that, anything is possible. So you two were running away together? That's it?" Edward blushed and looked away for a second. It sounded so serious when spoken from the mouth of an outsider. He nodded reluctantly.

"I somehow doubt the military or Envy's fucked up 'family' are going to accept a relationship between the two of us. What other choice did we have?" Ed questioned, not expecting an answer. Roy bit his tongue to stop himself from saying "Mange to live without him?" He knew he had already fucked up enough without hurting Ed's feelings any further. Roy grunted, as if to agree with what Edward said.

"I know what I can do." Roy whispered and pulled himself a little closer to the younger boy. "I'll tell the military you need a break. I'll let Pinako and Alphonse know you're alright. You'll be free officially for a few months. It's the least I can do, Edward." The golden-eyed boy stared up at Roy, with a look of gratitude.

"You'd do that?" Edward breathed.

"Of course. I need to help you out of this somehow. We won't tell anyone about this though, right?" Mustang worriedly asked and Ed almost smiled.

"Do you really think I'd want people to know about this?" He joked and pulled Roy into a hug. "Of course I won't."

Realization kicked into Edward. "Shit." He exclaimed and Mustang looked confused. "Envy. I need to find him." Roy felt a pang of jealousy.

"I really wish I could help you with that Edward, but we both know that if someone in the military finds him, we'll have a problem." Ed nodded, his face full of conflicting emotions.

"I guess I'll wait here for a couple of weeks and hope he comes back. I deserve it if he doesn't..." He whispered and Roy patted him on the back. "Goodbye Roy." Edward said, this being a signal that it was time for the colonel to leave. He walked out the door silently and once it was shut, Edward burst into tears.

**2 weeks later**

Everything had been explained to the Ishvalans, and they appreciated Edward's honesty. As they now knew the whole story, they trusted the alchemist a lot more and allowed him to stay in the village. Every morning, Edward woke, expecting to see a smiling, smug face, which still managed to hold a loving gaze, staring down at him. And every morning, his expectations were crushed. Ed knew that this was his fault and that he deserved every bit of pain and self-hatred and disappointment he experienced. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for himself every now and then. One afternoon, Edward lost it. He was ripping up and tearing everything he owned. After the anger and sadness left him, he was sat, cradling himself in the middle of the room. Suddenly, he heard a new noise in between his pitiful sobs. Footsteps. Heavy, angry, different footsteps. Ed looked up from his knees and stared intently at the door. Were they coming this way?

Before Edward could make any recognition of whom the footsteps belonged to and who was opening the door, he was hit by a strong weight. When his eyes opened, his throat was being crushed and he couldn't breathe. Someone was gripping their hands around him. Sure enough, when he looked up he saw the familiar beautiful face, although it was tainted with tears and hurt and anger. His golden-eyes met vibrant violet and the pain shooting from them was unbearable. Despite the cold glare he was receiving, it seemed that the look into Edward's eyes had softened Envy. The hold around his throat loosened and the homunculus crawled off of Edward. Envy was knelt next to him, surprisingly rocking himself to and fro. "Env-" Ed began and went to reach for the older boy, but his arm was pushed away and he was cut off.

"Why?" A ragged, blunt voice erupted from Envy and sliced into the younger boy.

"I-I-" Edward began to explain, yet it seemed the homunculi wasn't ready to allow him to do so.

"You said. You said you wouldn't leave me. Run away. I don't- I don't care if you were here when I came back. You had left, really. In your mind, I was gone. You didn't care where I was or who I was or what I meant to you." Envy choked out, trembling, and the tears began to roll from his usually dry, controlling eyes. "Is that all I was? Some experiment? What- What was I to you Edward? If I was hurting you- If you weren't happy... why didn't you say? I thought... I thought we were happy."

Ed tried to reach out again but Envy leaned over, grabbing his wrist and pinned it to the floor, squeezing the flesh, and drawing blood. Suddenly, his voice grew louder and regained strength.

"And when you cried out like that. I bet he made you feel good didn't he." The bitterness in Envy's voice resonated throughout the room. "Better than I ever could, obviously. Is that what you wanted? Someone normal? I could never, ever, be that for you, could I Edward? I will never be like him. That's why you want him, isn't it? _That's why I'm not good enough." _Envy gave into his anger and smashed his fist into the younger boy's face.

When Edward showed no sign of reaction, Envy became even angrier.

"And now you're just going to sit here? ACCEPT ME DOING THIS TO YOU?" The homunculus was screaming now, going all out on destroying the alchemist. Envy stopped for a second and the golden-eyed boy choked out some blood.

"I deserve it. Nothing more, nothing less." The homunculus stared, shocked at Edward. He allowed him to continue. "I can't make up excuses for what I did and you know it. It wasn't acceptable and it never will be. But I'll tell you this, Envy. I never set out to do it. I love you. I only need you. I know it's no reason for it to happen, but he just suddenly started kissing me, I didn't know what to do. I just sort of gave in and I shouldn't have. I should have fought. I should have fought and realized that it's you who I want. It's always been you. From the beginning. I understand if you hate me. If you want to kill me. If you want to leave right now and never see my fucking face ever again. I deserve it. I love you and I wish you would stay and forgive me. But at the end of the day, it is your choice and your choice only." More tears slowly rolled from the homunculi's eyes but these ones seemed to be different.

"Really?" Envy breathed, in shock. He honestly thought Edward had always wanted Mustang. He was always in the back of the homunculi's mind. That something was going to happen one day and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Would I really lie to someone who's drawn enough of my blood to make me unconscious?" Edward joked and his eyes rolled back as he fainted. Envy couldn't help his lips forming into a slight grin and he lifted Edward up on their bed, waiting for him to awake.


	16. Chapter 15

Mustang's blood was pouring out quicker by the second. His whole body was in excruciating pain as he looked up, with pure hatred, at one of the deadly seven sins, Lust. She sniggered and pushed her dagger-like fingers further into the Colonel's shoulder.

"You bitch!" Roy attempted to suppress his anger but he couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted to rip the 'girl' apart.

"Now, now, Colonel," Lust began, her patronizing voice laced with sarcasm, "we wouldn't want you to get any more hurt, would we?" Deeper and deeper the daggers intruded his vulnerable body.

"My family and I are quite positive that you know where a little someone, or should I say something, is. My little brother, if you will, he goes by the name of Envy." Her silky voice made its way into Roy's ears and he grimaced at the sound of that name, which he so ironically envied. "Ah, that face really does prove our positivity. You can try and be heroic and think that you're helping that Edward, and yes we know he's with Envy, but at the end of the day, we are sure you want him gone too." Roy took a sharp intake of breath at this accusation and his blood boiled.

"How could you say I want my own comrade dead?" He growled, almost ready to spit in the evil bitch's face. Lust let out a high-pitched, extremely perturbing laugh.

"You can't kid me, Mr. You can keep on at the sweet act, but you and I both know that you want that kid dead for siding with the enemy. Especially when he was sooo~ special to you."

Mustang lost it. Saliva mixed with blood hit Lust's face and she chuckled. She began to throttle him and Roy started to pant and cry out. "You're sort of cute, honey. Sure you don't want to make some free time for me and you?" She winked and forced her lips onto his, then bit hard. Despite struggling for breath, she could still hear Mustang's defiance against her actions. "Of course, as well as your little pipsqueak, there's that other blonde, Hawkeye, isn't there? So let me make this decision easier for you. Tell me where he is or I swear that pretty little girl will be dead before you blink." Lust knew that she had won as soon as she let this out of the bag and let go of the alchemist's throat. His conflicted eyes were full of tears as he struggled for breath.

"Fine." He whispered, defeated. Lust smirked.

"Oh darling, I knew you'd come through." She breathed against the man's neck, licking it up and down. Mustang winced and squirmed, pushing her away.

"They're taking refuge at the Ishvalans' camp in Xerxes." He spat out and looked down at his hands.

"How sweet. Little old Envy's really gone through a personality change this time. Well, thanks for the info, 'Colonel'." She smiled, stood up, and kicked him in the groin, before disappearing out of sight.

"Gluttony." Lust whispered gently through the door to a seemingly, dark, putrid smelling room. The door swung open and she looked down to her brother, with his finger in his mouth, as usual.

"Lust?" He asked, his voice full of confusion that his sister had come to visit him at this hour. She peered into the room.

"You really need to clean up after yourself every once in a while."

"Sorry!" Gluttony panicked and Lust chuckled, patting him on the head.

"It's fine, you can clean it up when we get back. For now, we have a certain somebody that needs to be dealt with." Malice and anger rang through Lust's voice and Gluttony cowered a little.

"Envy?"

"Yes. This will be the last time he betrays us. After everything father has done for him and look how he repays us. Father can make a new envy." Gluttony looked a little sad, but after all, it was Lust that called the shots and he always agreed with her. The smaller, fatter homunculus nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, then."

It had been a week or so since Envy had returned home. The air between the two had improved but was still slightly awkward at times, though this was to be expected.

"I've been thinking..." Ed began. Envy looked up, from uncharacteristically making a meal, his face questioning, telling the younger boy to go on. "Maybe we should move on. I mean Mu-" Edward stopped himself, as the name had become a form of taboo. "You know, he, found us. Who knows where else the information, that we've been seen, could have gone." Envy nodded in agreement, while carrying on with preparing the meal.

"That's a good point actually; I've been thinking the same. The problem is, where else are we meant to go? There aren't many places we're welcome, chibi-san." Ed sighed at the name-calling, but had become quite accustomed to it and it needn't be brought up in this situation.

"Well, maybe..." The alchemist seemed to be struggling with his words. This worried Envy little, so he sat up and patted the boy on the back.

"Come on, pipsqueak, I'm waiting." He chuckled into Ed's ear. Edward pulled the homunculi's hair gently and bit his lip.

"Shut up," He laughed, "...I was thinking we could stay at my house... with Pinako and Al." Envy recoiled a little.

"Ed... do you really think that's a good idea? You'd have to explain the truth to them which I don't think they would take very well, especially Alphonse." Edward looked up at Envy with frustrated eyes.

"Have you got any other ideas? For all we know, anyone could be on their way to us right now. We're not safe here anymore and there's nowhere else but Resembool that is safer." The alchemist began to shout so Envy placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh." He whispered gently, picked him up and laid him on the bed, where he was by his side. "Okay, I'll think about it," The violet-eyed boy sighed and stroked Ed's hair. "I'm just going to take this meal to Jadron and the kids, okay, to make up for the other day; I feel bad stealing their food." He placed a soft kiss on the other's lips and vanished from the room.

Edward smiled to himself at his luck. At the fact that even after everything he had done, after how much he had fucked up, after how little he deserved Envy, he had still come back for him. All his life, he thought nothing would go right for him, that nobody really cared or understood but Al, and even their relationship was strained, because everything that had happened to Al was his fault. But this, what he had with Envy, was so different and so special; it just lifted his heart every time he thought about it. Then he imagined the homunculi's silky voice in his head, 'And the sex is great, Edo, don't forget that!' Edward let out a chuckle. This was unbelievable. Suddenly, a vicious knock at the door brought him back to his senses. It couldn't be Envy... he would have just come in. The door knob started to turn, slowing Ed's heartbeat back to a normal rate. 'Oh, it must be Envy just playing around.' The alchemist thought to himself. Then the door slammed open. A tall, curvy, female, figure accompanied by a shorter one. Edward's heartbeat stopped altogether.

"No." His lips pushed the word out, attempting to tell himself that this wasn't happening, not now, no,no,no.

"Hello Edward." The smooth, patronizing voice echoed around the room and before he knew it, Ed had been thrown against the wall.


	17. Chapter 16

All the breath inside of Edward burst out from him as his body hit the wall and slumped onto the floor. His sight was so distorted and blurry that, for a second, he thought he might be dying. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his back, being inflicted by the heel of the monster's boot. The young boy wasn't too sure as to what was happening, but he could hear muffled voices.

"Is that it? All the **shit** I have heard about this boy and this is all he can do, be flung at a wall? And yet, our own brother could leave us for you, you pathetic maggot. Our own brother." Edward's hearing slowly improved and anger was searing through his body. "Shows how much of a pathetic, good-for-nothing, unimportant piece of trash he truly is, doesn't it?" Lust's hateful voice rang throughout the room until it was interrupted by a deep growling. "Aw, is the little pussy cat coming out to play?" She chuckled, removed her foot and pulled Edward up against her, by his collar. Once her violet eyes met Edwards, there was a sharp intake of breath. "Reminding you of someone, huh?" She laughed again and pushed Ed against the wall. "Listen up, kid. What was our brother to you? And what do you think you're doing running away to the fucking ruins of Xerxes?" Edward, choking for breath, looked up with a smirk on his face. This angered the homunculus and she raised her knee into his stomach, and then returned the same smirk.

"You want to know why?" Edward panted. Lust's smile transformed into a snarl and she pulled the alchemist's hair so hard that he was looking up at the ceiling.  
"Yes, you incompetent piece of shit. That is why I'm asking. Now answer before you bore me any longer." Edward, still panting and struggling for breath, began to laugh. A twisted, warped laugh, but nonetheless it was one that had a triumphant ring to it.

"Because you are the pieces of shit. You call yourselves a family? Fuckin' funny, you are. All you did was torture and torment him. That's all you do to anyone. Envy found something inside of himself that night you let him stay with me. Yes, you had built in some evil tendencies in there, but he has one hell of a pleasurable sadistic side." Edward grinned at the thought of their sex life and Lust's face reflected anger, furiousness, and wrath.

"Shut up." She growled. "So what you are trying to say, is that not only has my brother betrayed us, but he has done so, so that you two fags can run away into the sunset?" The breath ripped out of the seductive 'woman'. Edward began to chuckle even more.

"If you wish to put it that way." He replied in a satisfied, sarcastic voice. Lust's eyes flashed.

"Think you're hilarious, don't you? Want to hear something funny? Your little friend Mustang led us to you. How's that feel? Gluttony please leave, I don't want you to see me like this." Edward stared up at her, frozen slightly, but not completely affected. Lust pulled a fake sweet smile to the other homunculus, he replied with a dumb look before shuffling out of the hut.

"Couldn't care less." Ed said, holding his stone features. Lust was now the one giggling uncontrollably, and it was worrying Edward. She shouldn't be this happy. What has she done?

"Want to hear something funny? Your little escapade's pointless now." She spat in his face. The golden-eyed boy stopped breathing. He began to push against Lust's grip, ripping his hair out of her hand.  
"What are you saying?" He said under his breath, the pain in his heart now unbearable.

"We killed him on our way in." The homunculus dropped the bomb.

Elric lost it. What? What was she saying? No. That's not possible. This is Envy. This is the man who said...he said he would never leave him, right? After everything they had been through to get here...No. No. No. Not possible. Not happening. Envy. The one person who cared for him in that special way... who loved him... who didn't care how much of a fuck up he was. Why. WHY? Tears rapidly rolled down his cheeks onto the dirty animal's hands. Another smirk. Another push. Too far. Edward had gone now. What was the point? Even if he died in this fight, this bitch... this bitch had killed Envy. He needed revenge. And he needed it now.

"You monster." He snapped and pushed Lust with all of his strength. She tripped over herself and fell on the floor, but not before she had released her sharp, deadly fingers.

"Now, Now, Chibi-San." She grinned up at him. The alchemist broke. He was going all out, punching, kicking, biting, spitting. He came back to his senses after a few minutes and realised that the woman wasn't moving, or defending herself, or attacking back. Just laid there. Finally her eyes cracked open. "Oh Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. Sweet little O'Chibi-san. Is that it? Can I add how much I love you laid on top of me? Always wanted your fine body spread over mine." The homunculi's cruel taunts were tearing the boy apart and sickening him at the same time. She grabbed his shoulders with her bloody hands, rolling him over so that she was on top of him. Her whole body was in shreds, pieces of flesh falling off all over. "It's a shame you've ruined my coat a bit." She chuckled, pulled Edward's hair back and began caressing his body. Ed tried to push her off but she had hold of him. "I am lust, honey. I know you cannot help but want me." The disgusting, sick, twisted, woman began gyrating against him. Edward felt so lost and angry. He spat directly into her face. "Aw, I thought we'd work out." She grinned and then grabbed him by his neck, throwing him across the room once again. This time he passed out.

Over and over again. The hits and slashes wouldn't stop coming. Edward continuously kept blacking out. Consciousness was hard to grasp. "Your death's not going to come easy, I want you to enjoy it, darling." He thought he heard her chuckle and slipped back into the darkness again. Suddenly there was a huge blast of energy that hit the room. Lust was thrown back from Edward, and was pushed up against the wall by an invisible force. "Who are you?" She screamed.

"Funny to hear you sound so helpless." A patronizing voice breathed from the air and then suddenly she could see.

"Envy." She muttered and tried to puncture his body with her sharp fingers, missing. This granted the boy a smirk. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you, brother. Shame what's happened to your little boyfriend over there." Envy's amethyst eyes almost crystallised.

"What?" The single word fled from his lungs. He frantically turned to see the alchemist sprawled across the floor, blood pouring out rapidly. "What did you do?" He screamed, his vicious voice not even human anymore.

"Made a few changes, what can I say? It was improvement." Lust simpered, with a smug look plastered across her face. Envy ignored the woman's angering remarks and ran to Edward's side.

"Edward. Edward!" He cried out, shaking the younger boy's body. How could this happen... Envy went to check the boy's pulse, but then Lust pounced on him, pulling him to the floor.

"You can die with him." She snarled, and then went to twist his neck.


End file.
